


Healthy Disagreements

by BunnyJess



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Arguments, Barbara’s shooting, Bat tech, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gotham’s Rogues, NSFW, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion, Secret Relationship, Squirting/Gushing, These two have previous issues with relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fear of commitment, found out, friendly argument, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: It is that time of year again, the time of year every Bat and Bat associate hates. It is time for the yearly review of Gotham’s crime. A get-together that always involves too much talking, too much food, and too little agreement. Luckily they have the massive grounds to walk around when it comes time for a break and two people willing to stay behind and tidy. They don’t have anterior motives, not Jason and Barbara. One just happens to have a conveniently timed injury and the other is on a strict physio plan. That’s all. They’re not together...oh shit!
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Healthy Disagreements

**Author's Note:**

> Written by my husband. 
> 
> He had to listen to my flailing about conversations with DawnandStars on Twitter and this came about.

“I’m sorry, but that’s just flat out wrong!” Jason exclaimed, nearly flinging a noodle across the table as he flapped his hand dramatically.

“My analysis doesn’t lie Jason, Sionis is easily predictable.” Barbara was adamant, she’d been compiling all the data for this meeting and in the process had spotted certain trends running through it.

“Look Babs, I get it, all the numbers point to a conclusion. I worked with the bastard for half a year, he’s about as unpredictable as they get when you get down to his level. Sure he strays mostly along the same lines when it comes to his organised crime, but it’s the unorganised aspect of him that makes him so difficult. You could wrong him the same way every night of the week, and he’d have a different reaction each time. He’s as likely to cut your fingers off for getting his drink wrong as he is to promote you for betraying him.”

The entire family was sat round the conference table in the batcave for their end of year evaluation of all Gotham’s rogues. So far they had concluded that overall less damage and criminality had been present. This was cause for concern. Gotham’s rogues had the same cycle and it never seemed to change. Every three years they’d become more active, attempting larger scale crimes and when they inevitably didn’t get away with it, the next two years were spent doing time/escaping/building back up again.

Obviously they didn’t all spike at the same time, but the patterns were the same. Last year was the spike, and with half of Gotham’s gallery locked up in either Arkham or Blackgate the past year had been quieter. As such, they had been able to focus entirely on the lower level criminals. They had collared a lot more than usual, and so to find out where these gains were coming from they were breaking down each organisation in Gotham and running the figures. This was the least favourite aspect of the night for all included, but Bruce had ordered what felt like everything their favourite Chinese restaurant had in stock.

“I see your point Jason but it doesn’t tally with our interactions with him.” She stated, clearly ready to die on her hill.

“And what I’m saying, is, that we may not be hitting Roman as hard, but he hasn’t slowed down. Look at the number of missing people last seen at his establishments and list them against people who could interact with him. He’s killing more people this year, I promise you. If we take the sub to his preferred dumping grounds, we’ll see more bodies than the GCPD cleared away the last four years.” Barbara took a moment to look over those pages in her data packets and made that face she makes when someone proves her and her data wrong.

“Okay fine, but in terms of _our_ experience with him, his numbers are way down.” She pouted firmly, always having to get the last word in.

“Either way, he needs to be put on the watchlist for large action in the near future. Roman seems to be sitting on something big and we need to be prepared, especially knowing his contacts.” Bruce added as the rest of the clan scribbled on their pads.

“I need to stretch my legs.” Dick announced, unfurling from the bizarre position he’d been sat in for the last twenty minutes.

“Same, that and I’ve got a lump of noodles sat in the bottom of my stomach. Coffee anyone?” They collectively groaned, this was one of their few collective nights off a year and something they all planned to use to get a good nights sleep on the luxury mattresses that were bestowed upon Wayne manor.

“Yeah, no.” Damian cut in. “I propose a walk through the grounds, less stimulation but will have the same desired digestive effect.” They all groaned but knew the smart-ass was right.

Bruce and Damian were first up (like father like son and all that) and the rest followed with varying degrees of enthusiasm. “If it’s okay with you guys, I’ll stay here and tidy up, my hammy’s still giving me grief after the fall last week.” Jason said, already collecting up plates. Not only did the Bats get a night off, but so did Alfred, although due to the butler’s limited friend pool he was given more than a day so that he could meet with his old friend Wintergreen back in the UK.

“Fine, but promise me you’ll do some rehab on it?” Bruce pleaded looking back over his shoulder at his second eldest.

“I mean I’ve got to walk to the sink and back several times, that should do it right?” He winked at Bruce. Bruce simply sighed, and carried on walking.

“I’d like to stay too if that’s okay? My therapist said I’m working my muscles too hard, and too fast so I’d like to make use of the day off and have a day off?”

Without a moments hesitation Bruce replied. “Of course Barbara, we wouldn’t want you loosing progress.”

Jason huffed, sometimes wishing he was an honorary member of the family too sometimes, they always got off lighter than the full members. Jason collected as many plates as he could and watched the family bundle into the lift that had been retrofitted over the years so that all members could travel in it at once if required.

Babs had strode over to the Bat-computer and had pulled up all the security feeds from the manor, tracking the family as they went. Finally, they all left the actual building and headed towards the grounds, following the long path which took around forty minutes to complete.

“Okay, they’re…” She couldn’t finish her sentence as Jason grabbed her by the hips and spun her round, claiming her gentle lips with his own, a warm loving moment shared between two who know each other well.

“I missed you too!” She said, giggling as they parted.

“I fucking hate this, having to pretend and tip-toe all the time.” She rubbed small circles on his arms, her thumb bouncing over the ridges in his defined musculature.

“It was your…” She stated but again Jason cut her off.

“I know, I know. And I get why we both agreed to keep it from them. I just hate not being able to be like this whenever I’m around you.” Jason’s head dipped but she caught his chin and pushed it back up.

“Then make the most of it while you still can.” She had a mischievous glint in her eye, but it was her other hand that caught Jason’s attention as it ran over the smooth material of his sweats and teased the muscle below it.

“Hmm, you wanna go now? Right here?” He asked, always one to make sure the light was green.

“Well you’re the one who went off into space and then jumped straight back into missions when you got back? A woman’s got needs Jason.” She squeezed the hardening bulge in the sweats. “And they need, _filling_.”

Jason needed no more invitation that that and pulled her tighter into his grasp. Her arms wrapped around him too as their lips collided in an implosion of fiery passion. One arm on the small of his back, another holding his neck. Jason could feel _himself_ pressing into Barbara, all the while their tongues waltzed across each other as their shared heat began to rise. Jason’s hand slipped under her shirt and started pulling it up, though he was clearly moving too slowly for her as she leant back and pulled the thing clean off.

“Come on big boy, we can’t be sure of how long they’ll be.” Jason grinned devilishly, a look that when teamed with the green glow of the pit in his eyes, always sent a storm raging inside Babs.

Jason pulled his own clothes off as she did the same, all piled close by just in case. They embraced again, the bare flesh sticking to each other as they searched carefully for the clear spot on the console where they wouldn’t accidentally press any buttons. Jason dropped to his knees and pushed his tongue into Barbara’s folds, his eyes rolling back as he savoured the taste he missed the most when he was away from her.

He worked his jaw and tongue harder than he usually did, just wanting more of her sweet nectar, and felt her opening up for him.

Reluctantly tearing himself away from his banquette, he rose to meet her again, anhand quickly wrapping around his neck and pulling him back in for a sloppy kiss that seemed more desperate than anything else. He truly had been gone too long this time.

Babs reached down and found his cock, stroking him slowly, using his own pre-cum as lube to get him as hard as possible. She grabbed the small square packet next to her and ripped it open, finding the tip of the condom and rolling it expertly onto Jason’s dick. “Show me how much you fucking missed me.” She panted, twirling her finger in the curls at the back of his neck.

“Your wish is my command.” He said, lining himself up and sliding down into her.

She bit her lip as her head rolled back, exposing her neck and giving Jason an opening. His lips engulfed the bare flesh and pressed lavish kiss after lavish kiss to the sensitive skin.

He moved with a grace and elegance in her, moving like water in fluid motions. It was effortless, as it often was. Babs so thoroughly soaked that Jason was always able to be creative with their love making.

This wasn’t about creativity though, this was about getting in that boom whilst they had the ‘floor’ to themselves.

Jason sped up, moving his hand between them as best he could to rub her clit at the same time. Babs moved her weight through the arm around Jason’s neck, knowing he could take her weight easily, and began tugging on her nipples to add more sensation into the fray.

“Yes, fuck me Jay, fuck me like your don’t want anyone else.” She panted as the fuzz grew within her, pleasure stealing half of the breath she tried to capture.

Jason pushed harder now, their bare thighs slapping into each other, shaking her pert little tits as Jason ploughed harder into her drenched cunt. “Shit you’re wet!” He exclaimed merrily, looking down at the growing wet patch on the floor and somehow feeling himself stiffen more.

“It’s all for you baby, it’s all for you!” She groaned, pulling harder on the nipple as she closed in on what only Jason had ever been able to give her.

Jason could feel himself building, the time between their last session and now only adding to his desire to show her just how much he missed her around him.

Barbara’s panting stopped as her world froze in time, the last few steps giving way and letting her fall off the other side. “Shit!” She screamed as all the muscles in her body erupted in euphoria and a wave of slick fell from her pussy, drenching Jason’s legs and soaking the floor.

Never one to be left out, Jason unleashed himself too, the warm sensation of his cum filling the condom a soothing familiarity. Barbara’s breathing resumed and her legs started to shake violently, a staccato giggle emanating from her gleeful expression. Jason clumsily thumped his hands back down onto the blank console and waited for his breathing to return to normal. Their auras melded and danced around them, the world still spinning for them whilst their comedowns slowly ebbed through their systems.

Barbara’s giggled returned a moment later along with Jason’s cheeky grin. “Oops.” She chuckled, glancing down at the mess they’d made.

Jason pulled out gently, being careful not to dislodge the condom as he did so. “Well now we’ve got to clean that up too.” He remarked, feigning annoyance.

“Good thing you love me then isn’t it.” She said with a massive grin.

“Good for you yeah, who else is gunna sick you like that?” He picked her up off of the console resting her crotch against his abdomen, and slowly walked her over to the shower block. When he returned, still naked as the day he was born, he checked the feeds to see where the family was. Luckily, they had taken the full length route and would be another twenty minutes, at least, before they got back.

When Babs strutted in all her naked glory out of the shower block, Jason had all but finished mopping and cleaning the area they’d dirtied and had set up a heating lamp to dry the area. She slapped his ass firmly as he carried the mop and bucket off with him to the showers and left Babs to get dressed and finish moving the dishes to the kitchen as Jason had said he would.

The water was warm, but nothing compared to the heat the two vigilantes had just shared. Jason made quick work of his shower, making sure not to wet his hair, before drying off and running out to get dressed. When he arrived back in the main area, he found that Babs had also portioned up the leftovers and was now consulting her data. Jason got dressed and then hastily washed up the dishes, just finishing and sitting down as the cameras picked up the family entering the house.

“Are you staying here tonight?” She asked, peering seductively over her glasses at him.

“Yeah, thinking you might want some company?” He asked, squeezing her thigh and watching the excitement surge through her.

“I wouldn’t say no, and Alfred being a man of habit, I’m sure we’ll have the joining rooms again.” Jason smiled, those rooms were the reason they were together. Both had been getting themselves off after another one of these meetings three years ago, and had managed to hear each other through the joint doors. Curiosity mixed with an already heightened level of lust meant on thing had lead to another.

Now they sort of lived together, in as much as they could being two vigilantes working on separate teams, and had never been happier. Their apartment was joined to one of Jason’s safe houses by an underground tunnel he had excavated using one of Roy’s ‘toys’.

The only reason they hadn’t announced themselves was that neither of them were ready to admit just how strong their feelings were. Both had been crushed by failed long term relationships and as such were cautious of moving at any speed above glacial. Their excuse for living together had been that it made it easier to fuck.

The family eventually returned and they carried on with the remainder of the meeting, managing for once to get through the rest of the rouges without an argument breaking out.

As they all stood to head off to their rooms, Jason and Babs’ prediction turning out to be spot on. Jason shot her a knowing wink and she shuddered excitedly before pushing her chair in and heading off towards her room to ‘prepare’ herself. Just as Jason was about to leave, deciding to hang around to ask how Roy was doing as a mentor to the Teen Titans so as to stagger his and Barbara’s departure, Bruce walked over and rested his hand on Jason’s shoulder.

“Sorry to interrupt boys, but can I borrow you Jason?” Jason looked confused, but agreed and followed Bruce over to the Batcomputer.

They stopped and for a moment Bruce saying nothing, utterly bewildering Jason in the process. He then reached down and pressed an illuminated button on the console and the light beneath it flicked off. Jason looked at the button, then the inscription above it.

The inscription read ‘B.E.C.I’, which stood for: Bruce Emergency Cochlear Implant. This was something Bruce had surgically imbedded in him and acted as a one way line of contact. It was designed to enable someone to update Bruce of a situation if he were ever to be captured or under siege somewhere.

All the blood drained out of Jason as he realised they must’ve triggered it when they were fumbling for the clear spot of console.

“Now don’t get me wrong Jaylad, I’m very happy for the both of you, but this doesn’t stop transmitting until it’s turned off from this console.” Bruce had had to sit through every moment of Jason and Babs fucking on the console, with no way of blocking it out.

“Holy shit B we are so…” Bruce held up a single finger and silenced Jason.

“Just maybe pick a different area next time?” Jason hung his head in embarrassment, the silver lining of Bruce’s acceptance being something that wouldn’t hit home for a few hours yet. “Now go on, if my memory serves, you’ve got a young woman waiting for you upstairs.”


End file.
